PRDT:THE STEGA RANGER
by msao15
Summary: hey everyone please read
1. Character bio

Hey everyone I just wanted to let you that my first fanfic is coming up but it's not ready yet so you guys can have a character bio so yay and sorry it's short but I wanted you to be shocked when you read this is if like trent's zord became a megazord with another one not the stegasaurus one.

Oh AND I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POWER RANGERS ONLY SARA SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME .ALL RIGHTS FOR POWER RANGERS GO TO ABC FAMILY,JETIX AND WHOEVER ELSE OWNS IT.

Name: Sara Hawkins

Age:20

Bio-Sara used to be the bassist in one of kira's favorite band no warnings but they broke up. And Sara has just started her career as a nature photographer. But she is also the crimson stegosaurus ranger and her zord is the her dinogem power is the ability to make copies of herself. But before sara was a nature photographer she trained at the thunder ninja academy and was then captured by lothor with the others then was freed then finished her training a graduated a half a year before the prdt team got their powers. Oh and she is also hayley's niece. Oh and she also looks like michelle tractenburg .

So enjoy prdt:the stega ranger

Ok and please don't hurt me if you hate it because I'm not that good a writer but I'm gonna try my hardest.


	2. Rise of the stega part 1

I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER I ONLY OWN RIGHTS GO TO THE WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO CREATED THE SHOW.

Chapter one

It was a nice day outside in the woods of of sunlight, peace and harmony. This what Sara loved about nature the serenity and true beauty of it. This is why she became a photographer to show other what she saw. Soon after a couple minutes of walking she found a yellow butterfly sitting in a leaf. She decided to walk over a take a picture of the butterfly before it flew away. "Hold still beautiful "she said hold the camera to take the picture.

When all of a sudden a light flashed brightly causing the butterfly to fly away and make Sara look up from her camera. She then sees a crimson light flashing from the cave across the hill. Curious as usual, Sara put her camera in her backpack and walked down the hill and inside the cave. The cave was dark with vines all around it and the floor was sandy and grassy. She was silent until she looked around and said "hello "she said looking around once more "well guess there's nothing here" she shrugged her shoulder and started to make her way back outside. But as she did the ground below collapsed causing her to fall in the hole.

As she neared the bottom of the hole Sara grab on to one of the vines of the side of the hole making her stop for a second. She whewed thinking that she was safe from falling any further down the hole. But she wasn't safe as she saw the vine break causing her to fall to the bottom of the hole. This to her advantage was only about three feet .She got up rubbing her back from the fall that she just took. As she looked up Sara gave a heavy sigh and said "great now what?"

And as she said that the light that she saw before was right in front of her glowy brighter than before. She slowly walked over to it with her hand outstretched to light as if almost mesmerized by it. She stopped and when her hand got close enough the light flew to her wrist and died down showing a gold bracelet with a crimson gem that when she touched it, it transformed into a morpher with a crimson stegosaurus on it. This caused Sara to say "whoa "and she turned to see an egg shaped rock next to a wall in the hole. "What a strange rock" said Sara as she walked over to pick it up.

As she picked up the egg, the wall in front of her opened up showing a way out of the cavern. "Well looks like I found my way out"Sara said .With that she look at the egg shaped fossil stone that she had just picked up._ Strange,_ I_ feel like the stone belongs to me or something it's the same feeling as this gem too _Sara thought also looking at the morpher now turned back into its gem form. And with that Sara put the egg in her bag and started her way out of the cave.

**Hi everyone it's me sorry I took so long writing this but you know high school student whatcha gonna I hope you enjoy and I get chp.2 up ? oh and please visit my other story and read it.**


End file.
